Un complot
by K-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry révèle à son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, le nom du garçon dont il est amoureux et ce n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, son meilleur ennemi. Ron, malgré le choc qu'il a reçu, décide d'aider Harry et met en place un plan pas très intelligent. Harry et Draco ne sont pas là de se quitter, malheureusement Ron et Luna sont coincé avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur dortoir. Le premier était assit sur son lit et réfléchissait tandis que le deuxième se préparait. Ron souffla et recommença son interrogatoire. Mais Harry resta impassible à toutes ses questions. Ron et Hermione avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de lui en parler mais Harry niait tout en bloc. Alors ils insistaient.

Et pour la première fois, Harry baissa sa garde et décida de tout avouer.

– Bon tu vas me le dire ! Tu sais je ne vais pas te juger. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, dit Ron en se levant de son lit.

– C'est Malfoy, murmura Harry.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron.

– C'est Malfoy, dit Harry en rougissant.

Ron fixa Harry d'un air hébété. Il était stupéfait et incapable de bouger.

– Bon …bah si je m'attendais à ça, souffla Ron. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. La surprise se peignait toujours sur son visage.

Harry rigola légèrement ce qui fit tourner la tête de Ron dans sa direction. Ron fixa son ami quelques instants.

– Depuis quand tu … ? commença Ron

– Un peu après la mort de Sirius, je suis allé me baigner dans le lac pour me changer les idées. Je venais aussi d'apprendre ce que disait la prophétie. J'étais sous le choc. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien à cet époque. A ce moment, une idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne voulais plus vivre, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étouffais. Et je venais de perdre mon dernier parent. J'étais décidé à me laisser mourir. Draco est intervenu et m'a sauvé la vie alors que je me laissais mourir sous l'eau. Après qu'il m'ait sauvé, j'ai retenu Draco par le bras pour le remercier et lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Il m'a regardé en souriant et est reparti vers le château. Ce jour là j'ai découvert une autre partie de Malfoy, celle qui m'avait attiré sans que je m'en rende compte.

– Wah !

– Je t'en prie Ron, ne raconte pas l'aventure du lac à Hermione, supplia Harry. Promet le moi.

– D'accord, je te le promet.

Harry sourit à Ron

– Bon c'est bien mignon tout ça mais …, commença Ron avec un sourire en coin. J'ai peut être un plan pour que tu puisses avouer ton amour à Malfoy.

– Ah ?

– Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Hermione, dit Ron en sortant rapidement du dortoir.

Ron revint 10 minutes plus tard pour tout raconter à Harry.

– Bon bah Hermione ne fera pas partie de ce plan. Elle trouve ça trop immature.

– Mais tu vas me dire c'est quoi ton plan à la fin !?


	2. Chapter 2

Ron exposa enfin son plan à Harry.

Ce plan consistait à faire en sorte que Draco et Harry se retrouve en retenue tout les deux.

-Je te préviens, je t'aide à avoir cette retenue mais après tu te débrouilles, je ne veux pas être dans vos histoires, dit Ron en grimaçant.

-De quelle histoire parles-tu, Ron ? Pour l'instant il n'y a aucune histoire... bouda Harry.

-Roh ! Me la fait pas à moi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, râla Ron.

Harry continua à bouder alors que Ron le regardait d'un air attendrissant. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à rigoler et à charrier Seamus qui avait encore fait exploser quelque chose.

Le lendemain, peu après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui avait lieu dans la matinée et qui était en commun avec les Serpentards, Harry bouscula Draco dans le couloir. Le plan se mit en marche.

-Fais attention où tu vas, Potter ! railla Draco en le dévisageant.

-Oh c'est bon t'es pas mort Malfoy ! s'exaspéra Harry.

-Baisse d'un ton avec moi ou sinon..., menaça Draco.

-Ou sinon quoi Malfoy ? s'énerva Harry en s'approchant de Draco.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? demanda Draco en fusillant Harry du regard.

-C'est pas une sale fouine dans ton genre qui va me faire peur !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Draco décrocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Harry qui le lui rendit directement. Une bagarre commença entre les deux ennemis.

Ron, qui était resté en retrait, se dépêcha d'intervenir en voyant la situation dégénérer. Malheureusement, en voulant les séparer, Draco lui décrocha un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Ron rendit le coup à Draco puis il attrapa les deux garçons par le col de leur chemise et les colla au mur avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer à l'attaque précédente.

Luna, qui arrivait au même moment, encore en train de chercher ses chaussures, aperçu la bagarre entre Harry et Draco. Une fois qu'elle fut sûr que Ron les maintenait rudement contre le mur, elle s'approcha de Draco et le gifla, énervée qu'il est pu abîmer le si beau visage d' Harry.

Cependant, le professeur McGonagall avait assisté à l'altercation, et émit un toussotement pour signifier sa présence, ce qui fit sursauter Ron qui lâcha les deux garçons toujours collés au mur.

-Pro..Prof..Professeur..McGonagall ?! begaya Ron.

-Mr Weasley, veuillez parler normalement je vous prie ! Ordonna le Professeur.

-Mais... s'entêta Ron.

-Ron, tais-toi..., conseilla Harry. Professeur, nous allions justement nous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

-C'est très honorable de votre part Mr Potter de bien vouloir oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas, c'est d' ailleurs pour cette raison que vous serez tout les quatre en retenue cet après-midi dans la forêt interdite. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite bon appétit jeunes gens, répondit calmement le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur reparti, laissant les quatre élèves, seuls, dans le couloir.

Draco, furieux, parti en laissant une dernière phrase pour Harry :

-Tu vas me le payer Potter !

Puis les trois amis partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour déguster un repas bien mérité.

L'après-midi arriva bien trop vite à leurs goûts. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'entrée de la forêt. Rusard était à leur côté pour leur donner les instructions à suivre. Leur punition consistait à la recherche de plantes rares dont les professeurs avaient besoins pour la préparation de potions.

Une fois les instructions données, ils partirent tout les cinq dans la forêt. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Ron entendit un bruit bizarre venant de derrière eux. En se retournant, ils firent face à un énorme chien à trois tête que Harry et Ron reconnurent comme étant ce même chien auquel ils avaient fait face plusieurs années auparavant pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Ils fixèrent la créature avec crainte et s'enfuirent dans tous les sens le plus rapidement possible. Alors que Draco et Luna étaient parti chacun de leur côté, Rusard avait réussi à retrouver la sortie. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, étaient parti ensemble et avaient couru jusqu'à trouver un buisson de fougère assez gros pour se cacher derrière et espérer que le chien ne les trouve pas


	3. Chapter 3

Trente minutes plus tard, Luna se mit à la recherche de Harry et Ron... « Harry ? Ron ? » mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint aux oreilles.

Pendant ce temps là, de leur côté, Harry et Ron espérer toujours que le chien ne les trouvent pas.

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de Malfoy ! On aurait jamais dû le suivre...On n'aurait jamais dû partir... Se plaignit Ron.

-Tais-toi Ron... s'exaspéra Harry.

-Mais on va mourir Harry...! pleurnicha Ron.

-Mais non, on va s'en sortir, Rusard va nous retrouver, s'empressa de répliquer Harry.

-Dans tout les cas ça reste un problème... Soit il nous retrouve et il nous transforme en pâté pour Miss Teigne, soit on reste ici et... UNE ARAIGNEE HARRY ! Cria Ron en sautant sur Harry.

-RON ! s'énerva Harry.

Luna arriva enfin a les retrouver grâce à tout les cris qu'ils poussaient.

-Alors vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps... ? demanda Luna en se sentant rassurée.

-Luna ! répondit Ron et Harry ensemble, en se relevant, surpris de la voir.

-J'ai failli vous perdre tout à l'heure quand le gros chien est arrivé...J'ai été obligé de m'arrêter un instant pour reprendre mon souffle... Mais ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons à nouveau tous réuni. N'est-ce pas Harry ? expliqua tendrement Luna.

-Oui...C'est le plus important. répondit Harry sans grand conviction.

Luna s'éloigna quelque peu pour laisser le temps à Harry et Ron de se remettre de leur émotion.

Ron en profita pour parler à Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi détendue cette fille...? On a faillit se faire dévorer et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? constata Ron d'un air ahuri.

Ils rejoignirent Luna qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

-Tu as vu où est allé Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec une once d'inquiétude au fond de lui.

-Aucune idées. Je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis arrivée, répondit Luna à cette demande plutôt curieuse.

-Bah vous savez quoi ?! J'en ai rien à faire ! C'est de sa faute si on est coincés ici ! C'est toujours de sa faute de toute façon ! s'emporta Ron.

-Je suis ici bande de crétins ! Répondit Draco qui était caché derrière un arbre non loin de là.

-Malfoy...! Répondit Ron entre ses dents en tournant la tête vers l'arbre où se trouvait Draco. Reste où tu es ! On ne veut pas de toi dans le groupe ! Pas vrai Harry ?

- Arrêtes ça..., souffla dangereusement Harry.

-Mais Harry ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux grand ouvert par la réponse de son meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai que sa compagnie ne sera pas des plus facile mais fais un effort. Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore?...On doit rester soudés. Quoi qu'il arrive, dans de bonnes ou de mauvaises conditions..., tenta d'expliquer Harry pour faire redescendre les tensions.

-Peut être, mais c'est mal parti, railla Ron en ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Weasley ?! s'énerva Draco en sortant de son coin à l'entente des paroles de Ron.

-Quoi encore Malfoy ? Tu veux que je te répète à quel point je ne supporte plus ton caractère? Alors ouais ! Tu commence à me saouler ! répondit Ron visiblement sur les nerfs.

-Dis moi ce que tu pense vraiment Weasley et arrête de contenir tes paroles pour je ne sais quelle raison , dit Draco d'un ton calme mais tendu en s'appuyant à l'arbre et en regardant Ron.

-D'accord... rigola Ron en regardant les autres.

Harry voulu le retenir par la manche comme pour le calmer, mais Ron répondit à Draco en éclatant de rage et en haussant le ton :

-TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CON !

-Ah oui ? Répondit Draco calmement.

-TU ES INUTILE ! ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI SI ON EST LA ! PAUME EN PLEINE FORET ! Continua Ron sur sa lancée.

Luna qui est restée en retrait de la conversation, les fixait.

-Pathétique... Dit Draco d'un air blasé.

-ET JE N'AURAI JAMAIS DU... continua Ron.

-RON ! gronde Harry, pour calmer Ron avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui compromettrait leur plan.

-J'ai pas encore terminé de lui... répondit Ron, visiblement toujours pas prêt à se taire.

-Ressaisis toi maintenant ! le coupa Harry en le bousculant. On va pas rester là des heures à se provoquer sans rien faire d'autre! C'est pas le but, ou alors nous ne nous en sortirons jamais.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il nous suive, dit Ron en dévisageant Draco après s'être à peu près calmé.

-On est quatre, on restera quatre. C'est tout. Hagrid nous retrouvera, dit Harry d'un ton posé mais reflétant son exaspération face à un Ron inccapable de se contenir. On nous a déjà prit nos baguettes avant la retenue. Si au moins on arrivait ne serais-ce qu'un peu à s'entraider...

-En parlant de baguette... Tenta Draco, en sortant sa baguette de sa manche à la vue des 3 autres.

-Tu as ta baguette Malfoy ? demanda Harry visiblement surpris de cette découverte.

-Bravo Potter, dit Draco, sarcastique.

-Nous sommes sauvés ! s'exclama Luna en revenant vers le groupe.

-Justement, le problème est là... rétorqua Draco.

-Ah ? dit Harry avec inquiétude.

-Elle ne fonctionne pas correctement. Et ce depuis tout à l'heure, pesta Draco en repensant à la bagarre qu'il avait eu avec Harry un peu plus tôt dans la journée et pendant laquelle Harry avait marcher dessus sans faire exprès.

-J'avais oublié ça... rougit Harry, lui aussi repensant a la bagarre.

-Mais cela n'empêche pas que je puisse encore faire quelques sorts. Simple, mais efficace pour nous tous, en ce moment même... repris Draco.

-Et moi je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis Malfoy ! Je pense seulement que ton seul but est de nous pourrir la vie. Comme d'habitude ! recommença Ron avec un ton plein de haine.

-Retournes à ta quête de fortune, toi ! s'énerva Draco.

-A quels genre de sorts penses-tu ? demanda Harry en soupirant face aux remarques des deux garçons.

-Des tas. Qui nous assureraient de l'eau, et peut être même de quoi manger. se reprit Draco.

-Et tu crois que c'est avec ce genre de sorts qu'on arrivera à sortir d'ici ? s'emporta Ron.

-Quoique, c'est vrai que tu dois être habitué à la famine Weasley ! rétorqua Draco hors de lui, alors que Ron le fusillait du regard.

-Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu propose toi ? demande Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre que Ron ne fasse aucun effort.

-Oh et bien moi je propose de visiter la forêt... répondit Luna d'un air détendu ...Ce qui nous permettrait de trouver un endroit tranquille pour se reposer, ou même fabriquer notre propre cabane avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord ! acquiesça Harry face au calme de Luna.

-D'accord avec ça Potter ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. s'exaspéra Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer ? s'impatienta Harry.

-Visiter la forêt interdite ? Même un rat refuserait ! Il n'y a que l'autre barbu sans cervelle pour faire ça, s'énerva Draco.

-Dans tout les cas on ne peut pas rester ici à attendre que ça se passe. Faut qu'on bouge ! répondit Harry en essayant de garder son calme face aux remarques de Draco.

-C'est vraiment parce que je n'ai pas le choix Potter. Et que tu sois le seul d'à peu près fiable dans ce groupe, sinon... se résigna Draco en le dévisageant.

Draco avança. Ron le suivis à contre cœur. Harry fit signe à Luna de suivre Ron.

-Il est mignon ! Mais c'est tellement dommage qu'il soit aussi mauvais ! dit Luna en souriant à Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et la suivit en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire


End file.
